Asako Misao
Asako Misao was a shugenja of the Phoenix Clan who retired as a monk. Childhood Misao was one of the Phoenix children who were kidnapped by Hantei XVI's army during the War of Spirits. Asako Misao (Spirit Wars flavor) Blessings In his youth, Misao spent more time chasing young women than studying spells. One winter he wandered far from the school and became lost in the woods, and returned full of stories of the beautiful Snow Maiden who had rescued him from the cold. Misao gained the disdain of his family, losing any hope he would become a great shugenja. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 36 Misao was known by the event, as well as the kami of Mori Isawa who would bless his path. Asako Misao (Gold flavor) Station Upon his gempukku Misao was assigned to a minor role in the Hub Villages and forgotten. The maps he crafted of the area around caught the eye of Hantei Naseru, who saw great potential in Misao, who was by no means a great shugenja, but was clever and perceptive. Imperial Cartographer Misao served for a time as an Imperial Cartographer, and worked for Naseru, Legions, part 1, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf who saw him as a perfect spy. Misao was sent to map sensitive locations, knowing that along the way Misao would talk to those he met, and listen, gathering valuable information. City of Night Misao refused to believe Unicorn reports of a City located in the Great Crater, as no such city appeared on any maps. Mapped Region (A Perfect Cut flavor) The Unicorn decided to keep the city and its magical artifacts secret from the rest of the Empire. Clan letter to the Unicorn #15 (Welcome Home letters) Moto Vordu invited the Phoenix to see the City with his own eyes. Moto Vordu (An Oni's Fury flavor) Misao later traveled to Seikitsu Pass lands, and when he did not return Naseru tasked Bayushi Sunetra with dicovering his fate. No Failure (Dark Allies flavor) The sight of Moto Vordu's strange and horrible experiments had shaken Misao to the core, reminding him of something he saw while lost in the woods as a child but forgot long ago. He feigned madness so that he could flee the City of Night and escape Vordu's wrath. Retirement Misao returned a month later, shaved his head and entered a monastery in quiet contemplation. Asako Misao (Dark Allies flavor) His fellow Asako believed that Misao had become mad, or enlightened, or both. He hid in the caverns near Shiro Asako, afraid to face his memories. Personality Misao was an upright man, and believed in the power of order as exemplified in his confidence in the Imperial maps. He also doubted the existance of ninja, believing no human being could fall so low. Way of the Ninja p. 10 Death During Iuchiban's attack on Gisei Toshi in 1165, Misao was unfortunate enough to discover the body of Iuchiban's liutenant Yajinden, who was fatally injured by the landslide caused by General Toku's explosive sacrifice. In his panic, he failed to defend himself from Yajinden, who proceeded to steal his body, effectively ending his life. Yajinden despised how weak Misao's body was. See also * Asako Misao/Meta External Links * Asako Misao (Spirit Wars) * Asako Misao Exp (Dark Allies) Category:Phoenix Clan Members